


Dreams and Fantasy

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: 'I was slammed against the side of the crypt, my gun arm pinned to the wall, my body stuck between the hard surface and a very angry war mage. I reluctantly admitted that there may have been a fantasy or two that began with this scenario, but I doubted the evening was going to end the same way.'Set just before Embrace the Night, here's one of those fantasies.Smut, smut, smut#CPRR19





	Dreams and Fantasy

I was slammed against the side of the crypt, my arm pinned up against the wall my body stuck between the hard surface and a very angry war mage. There wasn’t an inch of space between us, I could feel his hard body through his thin T-shirt, I could hear his heart pounding in the deathly quiet of the tomb, his breath ragged. I kept calm, no sudden movements, but I was acutely aware of the smell of his skin, the beads of sweat in his hair line, the feel of his leg pressed between mine holding me still.

I didn’t speak, I couldn’t form words as I stared into his eyes; a narrow ring of green still visible in the sporadic light from the lightning flashing outside. A shift of hips, one small hip roll and his breath hitched close to my ear, my fear mingled with an undercurrent of desire and my legs trembled.

‘Are you going to let me go?’ I whispered, afraid of the response, afraid to know what response I wanted.

‘Yes.’ He didn’t move away though, instead almost imperceptibly pushing us closer together. His eyes had bled to full black, no trace of green in their depths but it didn’t scare me, it excited me. His grip was steady and firm on my arm, but it had changed, from a grip to control and protect from the gun I had been holding, to a form of caress, his thumb stroked a circle across my wrist; a tiny unconscious sign the hold had changed. I tried to pull away from the wall, my body remained still under his weight but my mouth had inched closer to his, I expected him to pull away to back down, but he remained still the seconds felt like hours; silence punctuated only by distant thunder and our breaths, far too heavy and laboured for the situation. 

He made the move I hadn’t dared, his mouth crashing down on mine, kissing me like Pritkin did all things, hard, angry and passionate; oh my god, a girl could die from that kiss alone. I kissed him back, deepening it until we had no choice but to come up for air. I wanted my hands, I wanted to grab that hair, matted with sweat yet still defying gravity somehow. I wanted to run them over the springy hair I knew he had on his chest, to feel his nipples peak under my fingers, but he held me still staring at me in shock.

‘I’m sorry.’ He let my hand go and moved away from me. My lips were swollen from the kiss and my legs were still so weak that I almost fell at the loss of his support, dropping the gun to the floor. He reacted, as he always did, he grabbed me around my waist to stop my fall and I was once again in his arms. I took the initiative I wanted.

‘Don’t be’ I reached up, running my hand up his side, into his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine, tasting magic across my tongue. I moaned into his mouth, a bone deep need filling me, running my hands down the T-shirt, pulling the hem up to access his abs, his pecs, to do what I had wanted to for so long. He pulled the shirt off, dropping it to the floor, giving me full access; I ran my hands up to his chest, playing with the springy hair I found there while he watched me, awe on his face.

He broke a moment later, tugging at the edge of the ratty t-shirt I wore, I raised my arms, letting him slide the garment over my head, exposing the black t-shirt bra I wore, but he didn’t seem to mind the practicality of my outfit, his hands flowed across me where mine had gone on his, starting with a gentle grip on my hips, up my waist, across my stomach and cupping my breasts, his hands moved around to unhook my bra, the cool air making my nipples harden before he’d even touched them. 

The lightning was slowing, what little light the crypt had was all but gone and I felt rather than saw his next move, wet tongue lathing my nipple, swirling, sucking, making sensation pool in places I hadn’t thought it could, I moaned out his name as he moved to my other breast, reverential kisses across my chest and the same attention lavished on the sensitive nub.

I sighed, warm languid heat building up between my legs, that aching feeling of want and need spreading over me. He pulled away from his prize and kissed me again, evidence of his arousal pulled tight against the front of his jeans. I couldn’t think of anything else but getting into those pants. I found the button up fly and pulled hard, a satisfying jarring sensation as the buttons came free and as I pushed the thick material down his thighs his hard cock sprang free. I would have put money on him not wearing underwear, and I wasn’t disappointed. 

I squatted in front of him, taking his sizeable length in my hands, the lack of light made it hard to see but I could feel his size in my hands as I ran my fingers over the shaft, caressing the velvet feel of his skin over such hardness. I started slow, taking the head into my mouth, sucking and licking it, savouring the musky scent and undeniable smell of him.

I heard him moan as I continued to suck and lick at his cock, taking a little more of him in every time I drew back, swirling my tongue around the shaft as I bobbed down and caressing the tip as I pulled back, each suck had his hips jerking, low desperate moans and his hands running through my hair. A slide of my tongue over the slit on the tip brought a muffled cry and before I could go back to my ministrations I was hoisted up, my jeans pulled down and my panties slid down my hips, I was back against the wall and a skilled hand with wicked fingers was at work, sliding through my folds, caressing the hard swollen clit beneath them, strong sure strokes making me arch up to meet him, getting wetter just at the touch of his fingers. He kissed me as he plunged a finger into me, stroking along the front wall while rubbing my clit with his thumb, the joint sensation had my knees weakening again, moaning around his tongue as he invaded my mouth and pussy. 

His cock brushed against my stomach as he brought me to ecstasy, hard and ready and hot against my cool skin, I came around his fingers the world whiting out, moaning his name and desperate for that hard length to be inside me. Like he’d read my mind he lifted me again, positioning me for the best access, I wound my legs around his waist and held on as he thrust into me for the first time. he filled me completely, the fit tight but I was ready, and the sensation of him moving within me had me crying out, clinging helplessly to him as he slid in and out of me. I wanted to see him entering me, I wanted to watch that hard thickness slam into my tight wet hole, but the lightning had passed while the clouds had not, and he was little more than shadow moving within me. He kissed me again, speeding his thrusts as he went. All I could do was hold on and kiss him back, the pressure building between us again, my hips rising to meet his thrusts, faster and more urgent, skin slapping against skin as we moved together.

His head dipped, moving his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking along my throat, hips stuttering in response to his approaching climax. I felt mine approach as if by order, a second huge wave of light and joy filling me as he spilt himself inside me, his cries matching my own. I kissed him again, feeling him slowly ease out of me as my climax ebbed, a weird sense of loss overcame me, gone as soon as it came.

‘Cassie’ He whispered, tucking a stray hair out of my face, such reverence in just one word.

‘Pritkin.’ I couldn’t say anything more, could barely move or think, just basking in the glow of it all.

A noise came from nowhere, hard high-pitched beeping, invading my brain, filling my head with sound but he didn’t seem to hear it.

I awoke to the alarm from my phone chiming 7.30am. I was sweaty and aroused, not a great combination at that time of the morning; it was the third time in a week I’d had the same dream. I got up reluctantly and went to sort myself out in the shower before the subject of my dreams arrived for our training, I told myself it was situational only and I would get over it once the geis was gone, then he’d go right back into the box marked ‘friend’, eventually.

I keep on telling myself that.


End file.
